Untitled
by Artemis05
Summary: Ever wonder what would it be like if Kagami's son and Aya's daughter fell in love? Read to find out
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi No Ceres

- Mikage Kagami's POV-

He gazed lovingly at his sleeping son in the crib. He could still envision those beautiful hazelnut colored eyes though they were closed now. His son now had tufts of jet black hair, making him look as adorable as ever. Kagami recalled the day he found out he had a son. He had gone into depression haunted by his guilt since Ceres rescued him from the ship. That day was one of the rare days he was in a good mood; he was lounging at home when an old lady rang his doorbell looking for him. She was carrying a beautiful baby with her, it was then did she explained to him that the baby was his son. His fiancée was pregnant unknown to him and died in child birth leaving him to raise their son alone. The memory of him with his son during the first few weeks still brought a smile to his face. At first, it felt weird to him but he soon learned how to love his son. He took one last look at his sleeping son, before heading to sleep himself. 'Oyasuminasai, Akira' he whispered before letting himself sink into deep slumber.

* * *

- Higurashi Aya's POV-

Tears were flowing down her cheeks. This was the happiest moment in her life; she had just given birth to a healthy baby girl. Aya felt her chest swell in pride when she looked at Toya cuddling their daughter like she was the most fragile thing on earth. There was also another reason for her happiness, Ceres had made Toya a complete human (meaning: he will not die without the mana) a month ago as a reward for returning her mana. Aya felt her life was perfect at this moment and nothing could ruin it. Toya had got a job as a scuba diver and changed his name to Higurashi Toya. They also had got a house near Yuhi and Suzumi-san after they got married. As she gazed at her daughter, she went through names that would suit her. Finally after much discussion they decided to name her Chidori, in the memory of their beloved friend. Aya was very exhausted and decided it was time for her to sleep; the last thing she heard was Toya whispering 'I love you, Aya' in her ears.

**A/N :Do not forget to review**


	2. Chapter 1

-Higurashi Chidori's POV-

She was so excited, today was the first day of school. Chidori had woke up early today so she was fully prepared. Chidori had spent the first 2 hours deciding what to wear as she wanted to make a good first impression. She finally decided on wearing a pair of black jeans with her favorite yellow top. She took her time bathing, pampering herself with fragrance oils. After she got dressed, Chidori took one good look at herself. She had inherited her red hair from Toya, while her exotic purple eyes were from her uncle Aki.

* * *

Chidori still could remember the day her mother told her about the celestial maiden, Ceres. She was 10 years old then, the story had freaked out and she had nightmares for awhile. But she soon learned, more about the story as she got older and realized Ceres was good. Chidori also felt sorry for Aki as he had to sacrifice himself in order for Ceres to get her mana and return to heaven. The sounds in the kitchen brought her back from her day dreaming. Chidori took one look at her watch and realized that she had about 20 minutes before school started. She grabbed her backpack and rushed downstairs only to be greeted by her parents. 'Otousan, we have to hurry I am going to be late' she said grabbing a toast from her mother.

* * *

-Higurashi Toya's POV-

Toya woke up to find Aya sleeping peacefully in his embrace. He liked it when he woke up early in the morning before anyone; it was a good time to think. Toya, glanced at his sleeping wife happily, he had a great life thanks to her. She gave him hope even when he felt like giving up. She gave him Chidori, his beloved daughter. Toya gave Chidori anything she wanted, Aya had mentioned many times that their daughter had him wrapped around her finger. The silence was broken by rustling noises from his daughter's room. Toya wondered what she was doing up so early when he remembered that today was the first day of school. Soon Aya woke up to prepare breakfast and Toya went to take a bath before joining his wife. 'Otousan, we have to hurry I am going to be late' said Chidori. Toya glanced at his daughter amused; she was nibbling at her toast nervously. Toya quickly grabbed his car keys, giving Aya a kiss before leaving. All throughout the journey, Chidori was unusually quite. As they reached the school, Toya gave his daughter a light kiss on her forehead before heading off to work.

* * *

-Mikage Akira Wolf's POV-

**AN: Mikage Akira's nickname is Wolf and will be referred as Wolf throughout the fan fiction.**

Wolf was not a morning person, so he was not in a good mood that day. He had woke up quite early thanks to his father. His father made sure he had enough time to be fully prepared for his first day in school. By the time his father had the breakfast ready, Wolf was set to go. They quickly shove down their breakfast, before leaving. Wolf was wearing a pair of worn out jeans along with a black shirt emblazoned with a wolf. He was sullenly wishing that he was back home in his warm bed. Though he was sleepy, Wolf wondered what it would be like meeting new people and starting new classes. Though it was weird, he knew his father was more excited about his first day of school than him. Last Night his father even lectured him about how to behave and control his temper and so on.

* * *

-Mikage Kagami's POV-

He knew that Wolf was moody being awoken early. But he wanted his son to be fully prepared today. It was always important to make a good first impression, as it will be a lasting one. Kagami too had woke up early in order to prepare breakfast for his son, so they would get to school early. He felt excited that is son was finally going to high school. Kagami knew that he would never pressure his son like his mother pressured him. Wolf was a bright child; he was even a certified genius. Kagami shoved his breakfast down before leaving. As expected they one of the first people to arrive, Kagami gave his son hug before he got out of the car.

* * *

-Higurashi Chidori's POV-

One glance at her watch told her she had about 5 minutes till school began. She hurried as fast as she could without knocking into anyone. Unfortunately, she tripped over a rock falling on top of a guy. He had the most beautiful hazelnut eyes she had ever seen, his hair was jet black. She liked the feel of his strong muscles as she lay on him. She was unpleasantly shook out of her fantasies by his shouting. 'Are you blind, don't you watch where you go when you walk' he yelled. Chidori felt her temper rising as he kept on with his banter. 'Shut up, it was an accident and I am sorry now get out of my face' she shouted. As she walked away she knew it was her fault ad she should have been more patient but she had a temper to match Aya that she could not control.

* * *

-Mikage Akira Wolf's POV-

He was shocked when a girl knocked into him making him fall to the ground. He is foul mood had not subsided, so he started shouting at the girl. It was when she shouted back at him, that he took a good look at her. She had flaming red hair and purple eyes that he could not help staring at. She had a wild look about her that he admired a lot. Most of the girls he knew would giggle and flirt with any guy they come in contact with. This irritated him a lot, they had no self-respect. As soon as the girl walked away, Wolf regretted acting on his bad mood towards her. He walked to his first class which was biology thinking about the mysterious girl.

* * *

-Higurashi Chidori-

She had biology as her first class, Chidori was glad because it was one of her favorite subjects. As the bell rang, students rushed in trying to get good seats. Chidori regretfully noticed that the guy she knocked over earlier was also present. They teacher was quite young and beautiful. She could tell all the boys had their eyes on her. 'Ohayo Gozaimas' she said as entered the class. 'Today, I am going to assign you to a partner whom you would work with on your assigned projects'. Firstly, the aim of this project is to teach you to construct a genetic molecular structure that would define a baby's genetic before it is born. Each team will be give specifics of the child and you would have to create its molecular structure. At the end, your project will be tested on a pregnant mother and grades will be given accordingly. Chidori was excited she loved this project but at the same time she was nervous about who she would be paired up with. 'Now classes I will call out your partners, so please join them at their place. Kimura Halu will team up with yamamoto chiharu' she said. Many more names were called out and Chidori noticed she was one of the last ones. 'Higarashi Chidori will be teamed up with Wolf' she said with an amused look. Chidori glanced around wondering who was Wolf when she noticed the guy she knocked into earlier. Realization dawned on her and she was angry. 'No way am I going to team up with him' she yelled. At the same time he yelled something similar.

**A/N: Please review my story and tell me how I can improve. This is my first fan fiction so it might not be very good, please be kind. If the P.O.V crap gets irritating please let me know.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I was just notified that students in Japan wear uniforms to school. So please ignore the fact that my characters do not wear uniforms in the previous chapter. In the following chapters, my characters will wear uniforms. **

**P.S Do not forget to review**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ANC characters!**

'That would be enough' shouted the teacher as he and Chidori argued about being paired up. We stopped yelling and just stood glaring at one other; I did not want to be paired up with her because she had quite a temper. 'Mr.Mikage and Miss.Higurashi I suggest you two set your differences aside and work together as a team' said the teacher sternly looking at us. 'But……' I started trying to change her mind. 'No buts, I suggest you find away if you do not want to fail my class' she said cutting me off with a look that said the conversation was over. Chidori walked over to my table with a huff, not bothering to hide her disappointment and anger at being teamed up with me. 'Well, we have to create a genetic structure for baby' I started. 'I know that Mr. State the obvious, I heard the teacher' she replied scornfully. 'Oh right Ms. Smarty Pants, where do you suggest we begin' I replied angry that she could get me worked up with a simple comment. 'We could meet up after school to discuss and then use computer to create it' suggested Chidori. 'Can't get enough of me, can you?' I asked smirking at her. WHACK! The next thing I know she slapped me. 'Damn woman, what are you doing' I yelled just as the bell rang and biology was over. 'Meet me at the computer lab after school, bring your laptop if you have one' she yelled skipping away. 'Bloody girls' I muttered as I glared at the teacher before walking out.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quite ordinarily, but all both of them could think about was the effect the other had on them. As the last bell rang, Chidori sighed in relief, she could not wait to go home and change out of the bloody uniform. 'How was the first day of school, honey' asked her father as she got into the car. 'Great Otousan, just for the tiny fact that I am paired up with a rude, obnoxious guy as my freaking partner' she replied practically hysterical. Toya just watched his daughter, eyes twinkling as she told him what happened. 'Are you sure he is that bad maybe you should give him a chance' asked her father keeping his eyes on the road. 'Positive, that reminds me……….I have to meet him at the computer lab after school to discuss the project. Can you wait while I get changed and grab my laptop then drop me at the computer lab' she said as they turned into the driveway. 'Sure, be quick though because I have to meet someone' said Toya smiling down at Chidori. She raced up the stairs greeting her mother on the way. Chidori started to ponder on what to wear when she realized who she was meeting, so she just grabbed on a pair of jeans and a black top and grabbed her laptop. 'Thank you, Otousan…I think I will walk home' she said as she got down from the car. 'No such things, you call me when you are ready to go home' replied Toya. Knowing how protective he was, Chidori agreed.

* * *

Wolf was already there before her; he had his laptop out and was working on something. She stared at him for awhile until she saw him look up. 'Well look who has finally decided to join us' he said sarcastically as she took a seat. 'Lets just get started, I have no time for your stupid childish behavior' she replied taking out her laptop. This type of behavior was never seen from any girl he ever knew, it was like she ignite the fire within him. 'If you have done staring into space, I suggest that we start' she said it more like and order than a statement. For the next 2 hours, they worked in utter silence. Wolf had completed his part of the project and wanted to know the progress Chidori had made on hers. 'So smarty pants are you done' he asked smirking at her. 'Yup, a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes with exceptionally good looks on the way' she said with a satisfied look. 'What the hell are you talking about woman; we have to create a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and she has to be a genius in music' he said. 'No, it says a boy in my project sheet' she replied glowering. 'Well then you grabbed the wrong project sheet because mine says a girl and I am always right' he said smugly. In you dreams, you better get working on the right project as I do not want my marks to be screwed up by an idiot like you' she said at the top of her voice. He was livid with anger and all he wanted to do was make her regret that she ever insulted him. 'I always get perfect………' his lips were on hers kissing her roughly before she could finsih her sentence, he wanted to hurt her but something in him awoke. He turned the kiss gentle and then stopping entirely. Both of them was in a daze when their biology teacher walked in. 'What the hell went on here' she asked angrily. The computer lab was in a mess; while they were fighting many things had been knocked over by accident. Wolf and Chidori glance down guiltily conforming the teacher's suspicions. 'That's it, I have to call both your parents' she said motioning them to follow her to her room. Wolf wasn't scared that his father would be mad but he knew that he would be disappointed. Chidori on the other had been positive that her mother was going to ground her. Chidori's parents were the first to arrive, Aya looked mad while Toya was confused. 'Have a seat Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, we are still waiting for Mr.Mikage's father' said the teacher glancing at them. 'Mikage?' asked a confused Aya. Just then Kagami walked into the classroom. 'Hello everyone' he greeted casually as he sat down. Only then did a glaring Aya turn to face him.

DUN DUN DUN!

**A/N: You know the drill, R & R if you want the next chapter soon! I have not been to Japan so if there are any mistakes please let me know. I would also like to thank all those that have reviewed my story, your comments are important to me. By the way, I have stopped the annoying POV thing, due to popular demand.**

**I would like to thank: **

**Athena05- Thank you so much for your support**

**Micheala Fuctesca- I hope this chap is not so confusing or short.**

**Sleepless in Seattle- Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like it better without the POV's**

**Alias Forever- I hope this chapter is long enough**

**CSI Freak- I cannot make Kagami die, you will find out why later**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi No Ceres in any way. By the way, the biology teacher is a tribute to my science teacher. The weird comments she uses are similar to the ones my teacher uses.**_

'You!' exclaimed Aya angrily as she faced Kagami. 'Aya, listen……' started Kagami only to be cut off by a furious Aya. 'I do not want to know, let's just settle this and go our separate ways' she said once again facing the biology teacher, Yasuda sensei. 'Well, first of all we need to discuss the amount of damage caused by Mr.Mikage and Ms. Higurashi' started the teacher. Aya, Kagami and Toya started talking at once wanting to know more about the fight and the damages. 'I feel like a cat trapped in between you three hungry cats' shouted the biology teacher unexpectedly. They stopped talking at once staring at the teacher blankly. Kagami was the first to break the silence as he offered to pay for the total damage caused. 'There won't be any need for that; I think we should divide it equally amongst ourselves' said Toya.

Everyone thought that was the best solution and they settled the bills. Aya had been silent through out the meeting, finally she decided that she should do something to make sure that Chidori and Wolf were not teamed up. 'Yasuda-sensei, don't you think that it would best if you split up Chidori and Wolf' asked Aya trying hard to maintain a calm tone. 'Yesssssssssssssss……..NO!' replied the teacher, again gaining the attention of everyone present. Aya who by now was at the limit of her patience stormed out of the room. She was closely followed by Toya, Chidori, Kagami and Wolf. Suddenly Aya stopped and turned around to face Kagami and slapped him hard in the face. Toya instantly rushed to Aya's side with Chidori and gently directed her towards the car.

'Otousan, are you okay!' shouted Wolf horrified that someone would actually hit his father. 'It was nothing I did not deserve, son' said Kagami turning back to head home. 'Would you care to explain what that was about, I knew that family was trouble the day I met that girl' said Wolf. 'Well, I have made many mistakes in my life that I regret and this was one of those. By the way, Wolf I will not have you fighting with Chidori again even if she provokes you.' replied Kagami his eyes on the road. 'Okay, Otousan' Wolf replied reluctantly. Back in the house, Aya was still trying to calm down while Toya made her some iced tea. 'No wonder, Chidori fought with that boy. If he is anything like that father of his then she made the right choice' said Aya sipping her tea as Toya settled down on the couch beside her. Chidori had headed upstairs soon after coming home. She had many things on her mind, namely her mother's reaction towards Wolf's father and Wolf's kiss. She was guessing her mother's hatred towards his father was something related to the "Ceres-Issue". The kiss was what troubled her most; it was obvious that it was to make her shut up but then why had he soften it. Did he harbor any feelings towards her or was it just her imagination.

That night she kept twisting and turning knowing that tomorrow she had to work with Wolf clean the computer lab. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it after everything that had happened. As usual, that morning Toya drove her to school, she was and hour early because she has to meet Wolf at the lab. Just as she was about to get down, Toya told her that she had to use the public bus today as he had something important to attend. Chidori just nodded because she knew if she looked upset Toya would drop anything important just for her. But the truth was she hated the public transport more than even Wolf. Wolf was already there when she arrived. She could not help noticing how good he looked in the school uniform. Today he had a sort of messy hair do which made him look innocent and boyish. 'Let's get started then' said Wolf. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she quickly got to work. As hard as he tried Wolf could not concentrate on what he was doing. He kept replaying the kiss in his mind, wondering how it would be to kiss her again.

Unconsciously they had moved very close during cleaning and were only and inch away form each other. 'Wolf, can I ask you something' Chidori asked nervously as she looked up at him. 'Sure' he said finding it hard to breathe. 'Why did you soften the kiss, please I need to know' she asked after a short pause. 'I don't know but I know that I do not hate you and hope that we can be friends' he replied after a moment of thought. 'Me too so let's just start over' she said happily. 'Cool, it's almost time for school lets continue after school' I said. We both headed of to class, glad that we found a friend in one another. The rest of the day went by smoothly and it was time for the last subject of the day, Biology. Wolf dreaded Biology due to the very weird Yasuda sensei. She had the weirdest comments and was very blur, it was quite irritating. He took the seat beside Chidori and they greeted each other before turning back to the teacher.

'Well, my dear students today is the day you present your project' began the teacher. The students came forward to present their project as she called out their name. She would give marks according to her perception of a good presentation, no one dared argue with her except for one student. He had given a decent presentation but was given below average marks and started arguing with the teacher. 'Mr.Kimura you are a like blood sucking leech sucking the life out of me. I suggest you take a seat before I deduct more marks' said the teacher. Finally it was Wolf and Chidori's turn, they gave their presentation and waited for the marks.

The teacher gave them full marks and said that it was the best project and would be used as an example. Glad with their progress, they headed to the computer lab after the last bell rang. After two complete hours of cleaning up, Wolf and Chidori were glad with their handiwork. 'Guess, I should call my dad now' said Wolf taking out his hand phone. Chidori had completely forgotten about using the public transport up until now. 'Yea, you should. I am going to the bus station' she said grabbing her backpack. 'Wait, my dad can send you home. If you want that is' said Wolf. 'Well……………if it is no trouble, I would appreciate it' she said.

_**A/N: I would like to thank all those that have reviewed my story! Unfortunately I will not be able to update until October 14 because I would be quite busy since school just started. By the way, please R&R...your ideas help me**_


End file.
